


alcohol makes you swing

by kimrinah (rosalieirenen)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, D/s, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/kimrinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just normal students, childhood friends renting a flat near the university but apparently they don't know each other as well as they thought. smut, D/s</p>
            </blockquote>





	alcohol makes you swing

You’re standing in a living-room at the door to your and Himchan’s bedroom. On the other site you hear obvious noises. It’s Himchan. You can recognize him. You’ve heard him many times before and you’re going to go to the kitchen, as always, and wait for them to finish. It happened often lately but you fuck girls in this house as well so you don’t complain.

But this time something’s wrong. After a while you realize. It’s Himchan. You hear his moans and screams muffled with the cushions when he begs for more. Under your eyelids you see the image of a girl riding him. He’s having fun, you think and a mischievous smile shows on your face.

You realize you’re still at the door, listening. You want to go when Himchan’s voice stops you for the second time.

“Yes, gods. Junhyung, oh!”

You freeze. It’s male’s name. You run to the kitchen like your life depends on whether they’ll notice you or not, close the door behind you and take a can of beer from the fridge. You have the urge to drink. To get drunk. The image of Himchan with a man burns in your mind and keeps you focused on the issue.

It’s quite logical, you think emptying third can.

You listen to the front door crack open and then close. After a while Himchan enters your asylum. He’s confused a little though he tries to hide it. But you know him too well.

“What are you doing here, Yongguk?” he asks. “You were supposed to be back tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow.”

You’re drunk again. It seems the alcohol from yesterday’s party didn’t evaporated and now it mixes with beer drank up earlier.

“But I’m back today. I broke with her. She was a bitch afterall.”

Himchan sighs heavily. He notices empty cans in front of you. He takes another two out of the fridge and gives you one. And you try to not think about what you’ve heard before.

“Fuck her” he gives you an advice and rises his can in a toast.

“That’s what I won’t be doing anymore,” you say but smile for a wordplay.

You drink togheter. With the half of a bottle of vine brought in between by Himchan you forget about the incident and you talk the usual student-like talk.

 

You wake up in an uncomfortable position in a chair. In living-room. You rub your eyes and get up driven by an unstopable desire of drinking just anything. You open the fridge and begrudgingly you realize there’s no water. Only beer.

You take out the can and drink all at once. After a second or two you can hear Himchan.

“Wateeeeeeer!” He yells.

You open another can and give it to him in a sudden act of mercy. He looks at you with a grimace.

” We don’t have water,” you explain shrugging your arms.

In your bedroomyou see a bottle of mineral water so you sit on the bed and drink it all before Himchan will see. You look at Himchan’s bed. Bedclothes were messed, white marks from sperm and cuffs visible under the sheets.

You hide them, cover white spots with blanket. You don’t want  him to know that you know. You like your friendship the way it is. Himchan enters the room the moment you sit back on your bed. He looks nervously but notices nothing suspect so he sits next to you and throws his arms around your neck. That’s Himchan…

“You’re too good to me, you know?” he says and lays his head on your arm. “You came back drunk yesterday?” he asks half worried for you, half for himself.

“Yeah…” You lie.

He nods. “It’ll get better.”


End file.
